So-called "blade fuses" have now substantially replaced the tubular glass fuses that were once standard in the automotive industry. A disadvantageous feature of such blade fuses is however that, when installed in a fuse block, the fusible element or link is hidden from view. Locating a blown fuse therefore normally entails withdrawal of the fuses from the block, one-by-one until the defective fuse is found.